1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle movement type display panel which moves color material particles between the front side and rear side of each cell to display an image, a manufacturing method therefor, and an apparatus for manufacturing the same. Specifically, the invention relates to a technique of supplying color material particles to a plurality of cells on a substrate for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a particle movement type display panel in which a plurality of cell regions partitioned in a grid pattern by partition walls are provided upright between a transparent substrate and a rear-side substrate, electrodes are provided at the surface of each substrate in correspondence to the respective cell regions and color material particles with an electrostatic property are enclosed in each cell, and an electric field is applied to each cell to move color material particles between the front side and rear side cell by cell, thereby displaying different colors to display an image or a character. In order to supply color material particles into each cell of such a display panel, there is known a technique of using, for example, a transfer body as used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to form a supply pattern of color material particles on the transfer body, and supplying color material particles with an electrostatic property from the transfer body to the position of a target cell region (refer to, for example, Patent document 1).
There is known a technique of fixing a rear-side substrate provided with cell regions to a frame by a vacuum chuck or a mechanical chuck, and filling color material particles (refer to, for example, Patent document 2). In addition, the Patent document 1 or Patent document 2 describes the explanation for the supply pattern of color material particles on a transfer body being set smaller than the size of the opening of each cell region, the preferable height of the partition wall of the cell regions, and the particle size of the color material particles and the distribution of the particle size.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330707    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-317608
However, neither Patent document 1 nor Patent document 2 describes the distance of the transfer body and each cell region of the rear-side substrate at the transfer position. When the color material particles are supplied to each cell according to the description of Patent document 1 or Patent document 2, therefore, the color material particles may contact the partition wall of the cell regions and fall out of a target cell, thus wasting some color material particles and increasing the amount of usage of the color material particles in consequence. In this case, the contact of the color material particles with the partition wall of the cell regions may deform or damage the outer walls of the cell regions. Since some of the color material particles are wasted in that case, it is difficult to stably supply the color material particles to the individual cells and improve the resolution.